La Sangre de un Black
by Ruphian
Summary: Para Harry, la noticia de que su madre estaba vivía hubiera sido la mejor que tuvo en su vida, pero las buenas cosas no duran mucho. Ahora debía hacerse a la idea de que era un Lord y que su madre era la mujer que más odiaba en el mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**La sangre de un Black**

**Resumen: **para Harry, la noticia de que su madre estaba vivía hubiera sido la mejor que tuvo en su vida, pero las buenas cosas no duran mucho. Ahora debía hacerse a la idea de que era un Lord y que su madre era la mujer que más odiaba en el mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

El verano de 1996 no había comenzado ni remotamente bien para nadie. Por supuesto, hablando del conjunto de personas y seres mágicos que habitaban Gran Bretaña. El ministerio había sido invadido por Voldemort, que de pronto había dejado de ser una nombre solo pronunciado por los valientes e imprudentes. Un recuerdo oscuro que todos estaban apurados de olvidar. A ser una muy física y real presencia que amenazaría el débil orden en que se tambaleaba el mundo mágico. Todos estaban asustados, la negación había terminado abruptamente y las únicas opciones eran luchar (para la luz o la oscuridad), dejándolo todo, o huir, dejándolo todo.

Ese era el dilema en que se encontraban las brujas y magos, que buscaban vivir pacíficamente, pero para los acólitos de Voldemort las cosas tampoco estaban bien. Se Señor era conocido por no aceptar el fracaso suavemente y todos sus esbirros habían hecho justamente eso, y terriblemente, en la búsqueda de la, oh tan preciada, profecía. Sin mencionar que muchas de ellos habían sido atrapados y posteriormente encarcelados en Azkaban. Allí Voldemort no los torturaría pero los Dementores tampoco eran conocidos por ser la mejor compañía.

Y hablando más particularmente, Harry Potter tampoco tenía un buen verano. En realidad nunca había tenido uno bueno para empezar, pero ser abandonado en la casa de sus tíos luego de la muerte de la única familia que le restaba, era algo más allá de malo o terrible. Sumando el aplastamiento de la culpa y la omisión de cualquier información importante de sus amigos respecto a la situación era indescriptible.

Las horas simplemente se condensaban en una mezcla viscosa de culpa, llanto, desesperación y desensibilización momentánea, en la podía pasar segundos que duraban horas en una misma posición. El reloj colgaba en la pared estaba inutilizable luego de que le tirara un de sus libros cuando el incesante tic tac colmó sus nervios. Lo único que le daba un indicio de que las horas pasaban y los días iban hacia adelante era la comida que su tía siempre colaba por la rejilla de su puerta y el ululeo de Hedwig, cuando llegaba la noche y quería salir de caza. En ese momento Harry salía de cualquier de los estados en los que se encontraba y caminando con pasos pesados y se acercaba a la ventana para abrirla. Era bueno que su compañera solo buscara salir por la noche porque no estaba seguro de ser capaz de tolerar la luz de sol cuando lo único que quería era desaparecer y fundirse en las sombras de su cuarto.

Bajo esa rutina, una noche después de que Hedwig saliera de caza, mientras se distraía en con la vista de una de las mejores noches de julio (estrellada y con la Luna perfectamente esférica en lo alto), un búho capturo la vista de Harry. Llevaba un ostentoso collar de Gringotts alrededor del cuello y una carta anudada en la pata. El ave se posó regiamente a su lado y a Harry le tomó unos segundos reconocer el búho era uno que jamás había visto. Limpiándose el residuo de lágrimas secas que se incrustaban en sus ojos tomó la carta e inmediatamente el ave voló lejos perdiéndose rápidamente en la oscuridad.

Harry se alejó de la ventana y miró el sobre con una ligera curiosidad, que se desvaneció rápidamente cuando Hedwig volvió con un ratón muerto colgando de su pico. Dejó el sobre su escritorio, que era un desparramo sin forma de libros y hojas viejas, y le dio un suspiro exasperado a su familiar, esa era su forma de decir que debía comer algo.

Una semana más tarde, en su olvidado día de cumpleaños, cuando una pequeña horda de lechuzas y búhos llegaron con algunos paquetes y varias cartas, las cosas comenzaron a complicarse verdaderamente. Él aceptó todos ellos y despidió rápidamente las aves. Algunas se fueron sin problemas a su seña mientras que dos que conocía bien se habían sentado en la percha de Hedwig esperando una respuesta (para su disgusto y el de su familiar). No le extrañaba en realidad, hace días había dejado de contestar las misivas de sus amigos y si bien sabía que los estaba preocupando inútilmente no podía encontrar porque debía importarle.

Por supuesto sabía que ellos simplemente estaban tratando de protegerlo, y que su renuncia era solo un absurdo capricho en busca de una forma de protesta, pero estaba harto de que se le ocultaran cosas. Estaba cansado de ir a la deriva, tomarlo todo y soportarlo y salir parcialmente indemne gracias a la suerte.

Luego de entregarle una carta a cada búho y de que algo reticentes se hubieran marchado otro apareció en medio de la noche y casi considero simplemente cerrar la venta y hundirse nuevamente en la oscuridad. Pero no lo hizo, probablemente porque el búho aterrizo en el alfeizar antes de que tuviera oportunidad, y luego de entregar la carta éste se fue en su agraciado vuelo sin mayor ceremonia.

Esta vez no era una carta con el sello Gringotts, aunque reconoció el collar que llevaba en búho como la insignia del banco. Para su sorpresa el dorso del sobre tenía el blasón de la familia Black. Harry pasó varios minutos simplemente mirando la carta hasta que su cerebro volvió a un funcionamiento cerca de lo normal y cerro la venta antes de prender la luz de su cuarto. Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que había llegado Private Drive.

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—

_Estimado Señor Black, se le informa que un delegado de la comitiva de Herencia y Sangre pasará a buscarlo de usted no presentarse para la ceremonia de sucesión que se realizara en la media noche de este día. Lamentamos las molestias pero su presencia es obligatoria e indispensable._

_—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—_

Harry releyó varias veces la carta, miró el dorso del papel y también dentro del sobre por más información pero ni siquiera tenía un destinatario o emisor en ella. Sabía que los duendes tenían formas extrañas pero eso era excesivo. Dejó el papel a un lado y comenzó a lanzar libros y notas por los aires buscando el sobre que había llegado una semana antes y el cual ni siquiera había abierto. Lo encontró debajo del libro de criaturas mágicas del año anterior y abrió desesperadamente el sobre y desdobló la carta en un frenesí. Tenía un mal presentimiento creciendo en su pecho.

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—

_Señor Harry J. Potter  
>Heredero de la Antigua y Noble Casa Black<em>

_Estimado señor Potter:_  
><em>Desde la Comitiva de Herencia y Sangre del banco de Gringotts ha llegado a mi conocimiento que usted será nombrado como el próximo Señor de la familia Black, título que lo hará responsable de las cuentas de la familia y sus asuntos internos y externos. Como su nuevo administrador mi deseo es informarle de sus próximas responsabilidades y nuevos derechos que aporta el título.<em>  
><em>También sería prudente que usted viera el árbol genealógico de la familia.<em>  
><em>Muy cordialmente.<em>

_Barhook G. Grocking_  
><em> Secretario Administrativo<em>

_—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—_

Harry pestañeó una vez y después se sentó en su cama, apretó su cara entre las manos y leyó nuevamente ambas cartas. De alguna forma que ni siquiera esperaba atisbar estaba a minutos de convertirse en el próximo Señor Black. Una risa histérica escapo de sus labios y no fue capaz de contenerla hasta que un estallido sonó en su cuarto. Allí en medio de su habitación estaba Kreacher, lívido y tenso, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos entrecerrados en una furia poco velada.

Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pararse y protestar cuando el elfo tronó los dedos y un segundo después yacía en medio del suelo lustroso y oscuro de Gringotts.

El lugar estaba vacío a excepción de Kreacher, que ahora lo miraba desde varios metros de distancia, un duende vestido con un elegante traje con botones dorados (sin duda oro) y él, que aún estaba en el suelo.

— Señor Potter, o futuro Señor Black. — dijo con una leve inclinación el duende mirándolo con una ligera diversión.

Harry se incorporó rápidamente y se sacudió los pantalones, que recién notaba eran lo pillamos viejos, muy viejos de Dudley, descoloridos y con patrón de cocodrilos. Tratando de recuperar algo de dignidad Harry hizo caso omiso de su inapropiada vestimenta miró al duende.

— ¿Usted es Barhook? — el duende asintió y le indicó seguirlo por el pasillo hasta una cámara mucho más grande y oscura. Harry nunca había visto esa parte del banco y sólo estaba suponiendo que en realidad se encontraban en Gringotts.

— Es una lástima que no podemos hablar antes, señor Potter, ahora hay muchas cosas que hacer. — comenzó hablar rápidamente el duende, dando los pasos más largos que sus estrechas piernas le permitían.

— Lo siento, no tengo ninguna intención de convertirme en el Señor Black. — dijo Harry, mirando el lugar reticentemente y notando que Kreacher aun los seguías unos metros atrás.

— Entiendo, por su puesto. — dijo Barhook, girándose y asintiendo mientras miraba al mago.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Harry, mientras que algo de tensión escapada de su cuerpo.

— Claro, lamentablemente no hay nada que ninguno de nosotros pueda hacer. — suspiró el duende.

Harry lo miró confundido y cuando iba a comenzar una ronda de preguntas cuando un ruido ronco sonó a su espalda. El duende le dio una última mirada compasiva y cuando Harry se giró para enfrentar lo que sea que estaba a su allí ahogo un grito al verlo. Era una criatura, con cierta forma femenina mezclada con características bestiales. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una maraña de pelo que caía hacia adelante y sus piernas eran las de un león (aunque solo tenía dos) mientras que sus manos eran largas garras oscuras y sinuosas.

Otro rugido y la criatura se abalanzo hacia él.

Él esquivó apenas el ataque de la bestia y palpó su bolsillo en busca de su varita. Por su puesto su pantalón ni siquiera tenía bolsillos y un instante después recordó que su varita estaba sobre la mesita junto a su cama. La bestia iba a embestirlo, avanzando sobre manos y piernas mientras que en medio del pelo oscuro y enredado podía ver dientes largos y colmillos aún más grandes. Harry no tenía idea de qué criatura era ésta, o por qué estaba ahí tratando de matarlo, pero debía hacer algo pronto.

Corrió por la cámara, la bestia siembre a pocos metros de él. Ni Barhook ni Kreacher estaban por ningún lado y tampoco había cualquier cosa que pudiera usar como un arma. Luego de unos pocos minutos los días de inanición estaban cobrándole la pasada a su energía y trastabilló en medio de la cámara cayendo pesadamente al suelo. La bestia saltó sobre él, apuntando directamente al cuello con sus fauces expuestas.

Harry rodó apenas escapando por unos metros y rápidamente golpeó a la fiera antes de que ésta pudiera atacarlo nuevamente. Era mucho más fuerte que él y no le costó más que unos minutos de forcejeo estamparlo contra el suelo. Harry luchó y golpeo a la bestia con todas sus fuerzas en un frenesí de adrenalina pero cada golpe que le asestaba la criatura era diez veces peor que el anterior.

Al final sos puños cayeron y aceptó los golpes, la furia se lavó y cerró los ojos mientras la bestia gruñía y rugía. Podía sentir nítidamente como las garras se clavaban en su pecho y simplemente tomó las muñecas de la bestia, sorprendentemente delicadas para la fuerza que mostraban, y abrió los ojos. Sus lentes se habían perdido mucho antes y solo era capaz de ver la silueta difusa de los dientes y sentir el caliente aliento de su respiración.

Los esfuerzos por golpearlo de la criatura mitigaron y en algún momento que no podía distinguir se había apoyado contra se pecho mientras los rugidos se transformaban en un ligero ronroneo. Si hubiera sido capaz de algo más que sentir dolor estaría muy desconcertado.

Las garras se encerraron sobre su maltratada camisa y tiraron de ella en busca de atención y cuando Harry miró hacia abajo se encontró con dos de ojos de ninfa, increíblemente azules y grandes. Una parte de su cabeza se preguntó como una bestia capaz de una furia tan intensa podía poseer ojos tan puros y claros. Una o dos veces (tal vez más) le habían dicho que sus ojos no eran capaces de esconder nada, y si bien siempre despidió ese comentario como algo absurdo aunque aparentemente posible, ésta era la primera vez que podía llegar a entender lo que significaba.

_Ella_ había luchado para demostrarle de lo que era capaz. Su fuerza y su esencia. Era implacable, tenas y muy fuerte, pero también delicada y ágil. Caprichosa e inocente. Sádica y amorosa. Ella era la esencia de la casa Black, su guardián y la manifestación física de su poder y lo había aceptado como su Señor.

Los ojos azules se cerraron y una de sus garras se clavó insidiosamente en su pecho. Quiso detenerla pero ella le gruñó por lo bajo y unos segundos después, de alguna forma, había atravesado su piel sin romperla (aunque eso no lo hacía menos doloroso) y Harry se arqueó hacia la criatura mientras ésta desaparecida desvaneciéndose en el aire, el volutas de humo oscuro y denso.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando abrió nuevamente sus ojos. Barhook estaba a su lado y Kreacher le pasó rápidamente una copa con vino que se apresuró a ver. Sentía hambre y sed como no lo había tenido en semanas.

— Estamos muy felices que haya sobrevivido, Señor Black. — El duende le sonreía, de tal forma que hubiera sido benigna en cualquier otra persona salvo quizás Voldemort. — Supongo que usted estaría de acuerdo con que habláramos ahora.

Harry se sentó, recién notando que estaba sobre una cama, con doseles y sabanas de seda oscura.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó Harry sin vacilación. Barhook no contestó y se limitó a mirar a Kreacher.

— En las habitaciones propias del Señor Black, amo. — respondió Kreacher, sonando casi educado, casi.

— ¿En Grimmauld Place? — preguntó Harry, prácticamente saltando hacia el elfo. Lu hubiera hecho de no estar enredado entre sabanas.

— Por supuesto que no. — espetó Kreacher, mirándolo indignado y Harry se relajó un ápice. No estaba seguro de qué iba hacer si la Orden se enteró de que él estaba allí, que se había convertido en el Señor de la Casa Black y que además había un duende con él… se suponía que el lugar estaba bajo _Fidelius_ por una razón, como que no entraran extraños. — Es un sacrilegio que los traidores y los sangres sucias se paseen libremente en la Ancestral Casa Black. Jamás llevaría al amo allí. Ésta es otra de las propiedades que la familia posee en Inglaterra, Noson Canvas. — explicó Kreacher mientras Harry lo mirada, decidiendo si debía defender a sus amigos o agradecerle a Kreacher su consideración… aunque no por las razones correctas.

Al final se limitó a mirar nuevamente a Barhook, tenían mucho que hablar. Desconcierto era lo primera en la lista de sus emociones actuales, y necesitaba hacer algo con eso o iba a repetir el ataque de furia que tuvo en la oficina de Dumbledore ahí mismo.

— ¿Hay una forma de poder revertir _esto_? —preguntó Harry, esperando sonar firme y no desesperado.

— Es una situación muy compleja en la que se encuentra señor Black. — contestó el duende, sin vacilar al decir su _nuevo título_. — Debe entender que usted ya ha sido aceptado por la Casa como su Señor, eso es algo irreversible a menos que se gane su completa desaprobación.

— ¿Cómo es eso? — inquirió Harry, sentándose rectamente y escuchando con atención. Agarrándose de un clavo ardiente.

— Todas las antiguas Casas mágicas siguen alguna doctrina. La Ancestral Casa Black no es diferente, ella considera la obligación con la familia como la más importante. Yo no soy un experto, pero no le recomendaría desafiar su poder, ya ha visto lo que puede hacer. — Barhook le dio una larga mirada y continuó. — Estoy consciente de que usted no está cómodo en esta situación, Señor Black, pero mejor que puede hacer es trabajar proactivamente en aceptar la situación; si se resiste las consecuencias pueden ser muy graves.

Harry se mantuvo callado, mirando sus manos. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y simplemente aceptar esta nueva imposición. Él no quería ser el señor de la casa Black ¡él no quería ser el Señor de nada! Pero evidentemente no tendría ayuda de parte de Barhook para hacer algo al respecto. Bueno, no es como si aguan vez tuvo ayuda importante del algún adulto. Se abstuvo de bufar y miró al duende cuando éste llamó su atención.

— Si usted está de acuerdo, una persona lo espera abajo para arreglar los últimos detalles de su herencia.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? — Harry no puedo evitar retroceder sobre el cama, la última vez tuvo que hacer algo respecto a esta extraña herencia casi lo habían matado (de nuevo).

— El Sr Leonard Wallace es un delegado de la familia Black, amo. Su familia ha trabajado para los Black desde hace doscientos años. — Explicó Kreacher, que en algún momento había salido y ahora aparecía llevando una serie de ropas para Harry.

— ¿Y por qué está aquí? — Barhook le dio una mirada aburrida y se levantó de la silla para salir.

— Me imagino que tal vez porque usted es el primer Lord oficialmente aceptado desde Orión Black en 1946[ℛS 1] . — y después de eso el duende salió dejándolo con un, ansioso por prepararlo, Kreacher.

— El amo debe arreglarse, ya fue suficientemente malo presentarse frente a la Ancestral Casa en harapos. — Harry hubiera discutido pero ni siquiera él podía defender lo viejos piyamas de Dudley, y además la perspectiva de un baño caliente no le sentaba mal.

Así fue como veinte minutos después bajó a la planta baja, vistiendo un traje negro y el cabello casi domesticado por Kreacher. Enserio había tratado de escapar pero el elfo podía ser tenaz cuando se lo proponía. Pero se olvidó rápidamente de su apariencia cuando salió al pasillo y notó que esta mansión (porque no había ninguna posibilidad de llamarla simplemente "casa") era muy diferente a Grimmauld Place, pero manteniendo cierta esencia. Era mucho más amplia y se veía considerablemente menos maltratada. La decoración seguía siendo lúgubre en el mejor de los casos, pero debió de haber estado expuestas a menos magia oscura porque no era incomoda… ¿o tal vez su percepción estaba cambiando?

Cuando bajó el último peldaño de la escalera se encontró con un hombre que tal vez sería de la generación de la profesora McGonagall. No era demasiado alto y su cabello ya estaba parcialmente caído en su frente y completamente blanco. Levaba lentes cuadrados y un traje formal de verde muy oscuro. A simple vista no parecía un mal sujeto, o alguien relacionado de alguna forma con los Black. Parecía el tío bonachón de alguien en realidad.

Harry se quedó unos segundo esperando que el hombre dijese algo, pero al parecer no había conocido la identidad del heredero ya que sus ojos viajaron repetidamente desde su cara hasta directamente su cicatriz.

— ¡Vaya! Es un verdadero honor y toda una sorpresa conocerlo al fin, Señor Black. — dijo por fin el hombre, Wallace según lo llamó Barhook. Hizo una garbosa reverencia mientras Harry solo lo miraba incomoda.

— Usted debe ser Leonard Wallace. — el hombre asintió con una sonrisa amena y Harry permitió relajarse un poco, solo esperaba tener que seguir ninguna formalidad. — Podría llamarme Harry por favor, no estoy acostumbrado a todo esto todavía.

— Por supuesto Harry. Compresible. Y es mi trabajo ayudarlo a pasar lo esta transición lo más fácilmente posible. Si no le importa, podría acompañarme a salón principal. Hay algo que quiero mostrarle. — Harry asintió y por una serie de pasillos llegaron a una gran sala, con ventanales cubiertos de cortinas oscuras y candelabros llenos de telaraña. — Ha pasado tiempo desde que alguien ha pisado este lugar. — comentó Wallace, agitando su varita y deshaciéndose de la mayoría del polvo. Otro movimiento más y los candelabros se prendieron.

— Usted no entiende, estoy seguro que hay otra persona que puede hacerse cargo de este… título mejor que yo. Debe haber algún tipo de equivocación. — suspiro Harry, el salón a su alrededor debió se impresionante décadas antes, pero en ese momento era solo espeluznante. Wallace se detuvo y volteó mirándolo seriamente.

— No hay ninguna equivocación, Harry. — y si hubo una pausa antes de su nombre Harry no lo notó. — La Casa jama lo hubiera aceptado si alguien más apto existiera. Además usted ya estaba entre los candidatos, siendo el heredero principal. — añadió lentamente, evaluando la reacción de Harry.

— No entiendo ¿A qué se refiere con _candidatos_?

— Bueno, existen tres de ellos. Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, quien lleva la sangre Black por parte de su madre. Luego estaba Nymphadora Tonks, hija de Ted y Andrómeda Tonks. Habiendo su madre sido repudiada había muy pocas posibilidades de que hubiera sido elegida. — comento casualmente Wallace.

— ¿Entonces porque no fue elegido Malfoy? Él parece una mejor opción. — protesto Harry, si tenía que hablar _bien_ de Malfoy para deshacer ese lio era un pequeño precio a pagar.

— Bueno, naturalmente porque la Casa Malfoy también necesita un heredero y la Casa Black es demasiado posesiva para aceptarlo. Aunque esa es una especulación, en lo personal creo que la casa lo eligió a usted sobre el joven señor Malfoy ya usted supera su poder.

— ¿Y todo esto porque soy ahijado de Sirius Black? — Harry se echó sobre un sofá cubierto con un manto blanco y lleno de polvo que se levantó cuando cayó en él, no me importaba realmente y Wallace se deshizo del polvo apenas con una oscilación de su varita.

— Es una de la razones, sí. — respondió parcamente Wallace y volvió su vista a la pared frente a Harry.

— ¿Y cuáles son las otras? — Harry se sentó rectamente y estudio al hombre, tal vez era su imaginación pero ahora podía ver cierta tensión sobre sus hombros.

— El poder es importante para la Casa Black, pero más que nada se valora la sangre.

— No entiendo. Malfoy y Nymphadora Tonks llevan sangre Black pero yo no, como puedo ser un mejor heredero si a la Casa le importa tanto. — espetó Harry, frustrado y cansado de no llegar a ninguna parte y menos aún, atisbar una salida de esta situación.

— Es cierto, es imposible que la Casa lo hubiera aceptado de no tener sangre Black en sus venas, Señor.

— Y yo no la tengo, mi padre era un Potter y mi madre una hija de muggles.

— ¿Realmente está seguro de eso?

— ¿Qué insinúa? — Wallace no respondió y solo miró la pared donde un gran cuadro permanecía oculto bajo un manto blanco.

— Su padrino era un hombre con muchas debilidades, las mujeres encabezaban la lista. — dijo sin mayor alteración y Harry no espero un segundo en saltar sobre él, deseando tener su varita en la mano. No importaba, usaría sus puños si era necesario.

— Nunca repitas algo así de nuevo. — susurró bajo y lívido, apenas a diez centímetros del rostro del otro mago.

— No estoy tratando de ofenderle Señor, solo busco una explicación al igual que usted. — respondió tranquilamente el hombre, sin mover ningún músculo más que los de su boca.

— ¡Eso es ridículo así que ni siquiera lo insinué!

— Entiendo su malestar… Harry, pero hay una forma de disipar cualquier duda y usted está tan seguro no le importará comprobar. — Harry lo miró, sintiendo que iba directo a la trampa de un reptil pero sin muchas opciones al respecto.

— ¿De qué se trata?

Wallace lo miró y luego caminó hasta el cuadro, tomó el extremo del manto y con un movimiento fluido lo quitó rápidamente. Detrás de él se escondía un tapiz muy similar al que Harry vio en Grimmauld Place, pero más grande y con muchas más coacciones. Este cuadro también tenía nombre tachados y quemados pero mostraban los hijos que habían tenido los repudiados de la familia.

— Este árbol genealógico muestre a todos los Black hasta la anterior generación de sangre. Es un tapiz mucho más completo del que se encuentra en Grimmauld Place. — Harry no dijo que ya sabía eso y esperó a que Wallace le dijera de que se trataba la prueba. — Pero no fue actualizado desde la muerte de Orión Black en 1979, por lo tanto el único candidato que aparece allí es Nymphadora Tonks. — y así era, estaba debajo del nombre quemado de su madre Andrómeda. — Usted podría actualizarlo y comprobar si aparece en el tapiz, es así de sencillo.

— ¿Y qué se necesita para eso? — pregunto reticente Harry, mientras se acercaba un paso.

— El lema de la familia y una gota de su sangre.

— Sabe, la última vez que le di mi sangre a alguien las cosas no salieron bien. — dijo Harry, cruzándose de brazos sin intenciones de cooperar. Él no iba a renunciar ni una gota de sangre luego de saber lo poderosa que era esa magia. Gracias a la sangre él estaba seguro en la casa de sus tíos, pero también gracias a su sangre había ayudado a revivir a Voldemort.

— Es compresible su reticencia señor, pero usted no debe temer ningún mal en esta casa. Desde el momento en que se convirtió en su Señor no permitirá que ningún mal le dañe. — Harry sólo lo miró poco convencido y Wallace suspiró. — Si a usted le satisface estoy de acuerdo a darle un juramente por mi magia que ni hay ningún motivo ulterior para el uso de su sangre.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y lo consideró. Si realmente por una gota de su sangre podía deshacerse de este lio estaba dispuesto hacerlo. Pero ¿si Wallace tenía razón? ¡No! Eso era imposible, Sirius consideraba a su padre un hermano y su madre sería aún más incapaz de algo así.

— Acepto. — dijo Harry y el hombre sostuvo con ceremonia su varita y recitó:

— Juro por mi magia que no hay motivo mayor o ulterior para el uso de la sangre de Harry James Potter, actual Señor de la Casa Black, más que el que le he informado. — su varita brillo pálidamente y la magia se asentó dejando una sensación de vacío a su alrededor. Luego de un instante Wallace invocó un estilete de plata y con una sonrisa tranquila se lo tendió a Harry.

La magia seguía funcionando por lo que Wallace debe haberle dicho la verdad. Harry aceptó el estilete reticentemente y se acercó un par de pasos al tapiz.

— ¿Usted conoce el lema de la familia?

— Sí, aunque mi francés no es muy bueno. — Wallace no dijo nada y Harry dudo un segundo hasta que después de una respiración profunda se pinchó el dedo con el estilete y cuando salió la primera gota de sangre tocó el tapiz. — _Toujours Pur_. — dijo esmerándose en la pronunciación y una chispa de energía paso a través de su brazo hasta el tapiz. Las ramas dibujadas en tinta volvieron a la vida de pronto y nuevos nombre comenzaron aparecer.

Debajo de Narcisa y Lucius, justo en el medio estaba ahora el nombre de Draco Malfoy y debajo del nombre de Bellatrix Lestrange también se había formado una rama. Él ni siquiera lo miró, sentía nauseas de solo ver el nombre de esa mujer allí. Otra mirada rápida sobre el tapiz y su nombre no estaba por ningún lado. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y se volvió a mirar a Wallace.

— Lo ve, mi nombre no está y Sirius no tiene ningún hijo. — dijo Harry mientras Wallace estudiaba detenidamente el tapiz.

— En realidad, su cumpleaños es el 31 de Julio de 1980 ¿no es cierto, señor? — la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa pero Harry asintió después de un segundo. — Entonces me _temo_ que no hay ningún error. —y antes de que Harry pudiera decir alguna cosa Wallace le señalo el nombre justo debajo de Bellatrix Lestrange.

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—

✭  
><em>Hydrus Pollux Black<em>  
><em>1980 - —<em>

_—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—_

— Es imposible. — espetó Harry, retrocediendo dos pasos de la impresión. — Ese ni siquiera es mi nombre. — las rodillas le temblaban como si el suelo fuera a desmoronarse bajo él.

— Debe aceptar que el hecho de que compartan la misma fecha de nacimiento es muy sospechosa. Y además — siguió Wallace, más seguro que hace un instante. — Esta estrella sobre el nombre indica quien es el Señor Black.

— ¡Eso es imposible! ¡No hay ninguna maldita forma de que mi nombre sea Hydrus Pollux Black y menos aún que mi madre sea Bellatrix Lestrange! — gritó lívidamente Harry y un jarrón al otro lado de la habitación explotó. Para crédito de Wallace el hombre ni siquiera pestañeó.

Ante la posibilidad de lanzarse al tapiz y hacerlo trizas y salir corriendo Harry eligió la segunda opción y dejó el salón antes de que su delegado pudiera moverse.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

Por supuesto son muy consciente que debería estar escribiendo y _terminando_ (o por lo menos avanzando) mis otras historias, pero éste es mi nuevo capricho y citando al maestro Wilde "_Puedo resistir cualquier cosa menos la tentación_..."

Así que lo siento, lo siento, soy un escritor con hábitos horribles, pero no lo siento.

Cambiando de tema... nuevo nombre, nueva historia. Y se aproximan los últimos exámenes finales así que probablemente me estarán viendo seguido (sospechosamente escribo más bajo mayor presión académica)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

La antigua mansión Black parecía interminable y una parte lejana de la mente de Harry le recordó en un susurro asustado, que sonaba muy similar a él mismo antes de ir a Hogwarts, que ni siquiera sabía en qué parte de Gran Bretaña se encontrada. Demasiado saturado de las últimas revelaciones sólo silencio esa voz y siguió corriendo por el interminable pasillo del primer piso, hasta subir otro piso, y luego otro, mientras seguía corriendo. Al final dejó atrás las paredes tapizadas de finos patrones y decoradas con cuadros y candelabros antiguos para subir por una escalera en caracol con paredes de piedra y tan sólo iluminada por la mortecina luz que entraba por las barbacanas. El final de su carrera desembocó en la parte más alta de la Torre de Homenaje, un ático polvoriento solo protegido del moho y otras plagas por la magia ancestral.

Demasiado agitado y exhausto para inmutarse por el polvo y las arañas correteando, Harry se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el piso y miró a su alrededor. No tenía idea de donde estaba, pero en ese momento no era importante, toda su cabeza estaba tratando de embolsar la información que le dio Wallace y tirarla muy lejos, en los recónditos oscuros de su mente, para el aparente olvido.

Pero no podía.

Era imposible cuando cada vez que lo intentaba la escalofriante cara de Bellatrix aparecía en su mente, sonriente y maniática. ¿Esa… esa _cosa_ era su madre? Era imposible, impensable. Debía haber un error ¡Todo era un amorfo y grotesco error, como la sonrisa de esa mujer! Metió su cabeza entre las rodillas y todo su cuerpo se sentía frio y desgastado, demasiado exhausto incluso para haber corrido tanto. Debía estar arruinando las finas ropas que le dio Kreacher, pero qué importaba, ni siquiera eran suyas.

Salvo que sí. Ahora eran suyas, al igual que esa mansión, Grimmauld Place y quien sabe cuántas cosas más.

¿Qué diablos iba hacer ahora? ¿Cómo les explicaría esto a sus amigos cuando ni siquiera podía pensar en ello?

— ¿Quién está ahí? — dijo una voz imperativamente, aunque demasiado pueril. Aun así Harry salto sobre sus pies y sus manos buscaron su varita, solo para recordar que no la llevaba consigo por enésima vez. Miró hacia todos lados y en un rincón encontró una figura traslucida y descolorida. Su pulso se aceleró todavía más hasta que lo reconoció como un fantasma… el fantasma de un niño.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó Harry, dando un paso tentativo hacia delante. El chico tendría a lo sumo ocho años y su figura flotaba inmóvil en una esquina.

— Yo he preguntado primero. — el fantasma cruzó los brazos y miró a Harry de una forma que le recordaba a Malfoy cuando tenía once años, en retrospectiva era muy cómica esa psuedo superioridad mal simulada.

Harry suspiró, la tensión había dejado su cuerpo y estaba agotado. ¿Qué tiene de malo decirle su nombre a un fantasma?

— Harry Potter. — el fantasma se acercó, aun reticente pero con un aire de curiosidad velado.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? — Harry se encogió de hombros, porque en realidad esa respuesta está más allá de él en ese momento.

— No me has dicho tu nombre aún. — él no esperaba una respuesta, pero el niño levantó la barbilla, prepotente, para presentarse.

Y la sangre de Harry se congeló en sus venas.

— Sirius Black.

Harry miró, realmente observó esta vez al niño y no podía negar que era un Black. Ojos pálidos y grises, cabello negro y ondulado, pero no es Sirius. No era su Sirius y toda la emoción que de pronto había llenado su cuerpo, como un choque eléctrico se evaporó y dejó caer su espalda contra la puerta detrás de él.

— Aun no me has dicho que estás haciendo aquí. —dijo el chico, acercándose más y él está demasiado agotado para contestarle o por lo menos intentarlo. — No pareces un Black…

— ¿Señor? ¿Harry? — llegó la voz de Wallace desde atrás de la puerta y lo reconoció inmediatamente, su voz era rica y lenta, siempre perfectamente contenida. Era exasperante y hace apenas una hora había conocido al hombre.

El fantasma no se perturbó cuando Wallace entró al ático después de que Harry se corrió del camino de la puerta. Apenas un atisbo de sorpresa pasó por los ojos del hombre cuando voy al niño y luego a Harry sentado en el piso cubierto de polvo. Un segundo después lo remplazó por aburrida desaprobación y Harry no pudo evitar sentir un ápice de satisfacción. Él no va a convertirse en remilgado, digno y decoroso sólo porque le digan que era el Señor de la Casa Black. Sería como convertirse en Malfoy, y si tuviera energía se estremecería.

— Debería descansar, Harry. Entiendo que las últimas revelaciones son…

— No voy a descansar y no voy a quedarme aquí. — le cortó Harry, levantándose y sacudiéndose sin cuidado el polvo. — Tengo que volver a Private Drive. — añadió esperando sonar decidido.

— Supongo que allí es donde vive con sus parientes Muggles. — dijo Wallace, tan cerrado e ilegible como una ostra. — Debe saber que no hay un lugar más seguro para usted ahora que la Casa Black.

Harry iba a protestar pero cualquier argumente murió en su garganta. Él estaba seguro en Private Drive gracias a la sangre de su madre… la sangre del sacrificio de Lilly ¿Pero era ella su madre? Todo era un misterio ahora. Necesitaba hablar unas cuantas cosas con Wallace si quería aclarar por lo menos lo más urgente: quien eran sus padres. Luego estaba el asunto de Private Drive. Siendo sincero él no estaba ansioso por volver allí pero tampoco quería quedarse en… dónde sea que estaba ahora. Pasó sus manos húmedas de sudor frío por la cara y soltó un suspiro.

— Necesito que me digas algunas cosas. — dijo Harry, después de varios minutos de silencio.

— Sería más cómodo que habláramos en la biblioteca. — respondió el hombre después de asentir. — No está lejos. Si me sigue, por favor.

Y Harry lo hizo, medio ausente y sin percatarse que el fantasma iba pocos metros detrás de él.

El lugar no se parecía en nada a la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas pesadas de color verde Slytherin y borgoña mientras que las numerosas estanterías que cubrían la pared estaban hechas de madera caoba, rica y tallada laboriosamente. Esparcidos en el centro de la sala estaban varios sillones que Wallace limpio rápidamente usando su magia. Harry dejó su inspección para más tarde y se sentó en uno de ellos mientras Wallace lo imitaba.

— Antes de empezar me gustaría decir que su ascendencia resultó una sorpresa también para mí. — dijo Wallace, siempre en perfecta calma.

Harry recordó sus primeras suposiciones sobre Sirius y su madre… Casi hubiera preferido que tenga razón. El dolor tal vez hubiera sido el mismos, o peor, pero por lo menos no se sentiría atrapado en un universo diferente. De nuevo apareció en su cabeza el rostro de Bellatrix. ¿Cómo eso era posible? Él no iba a creerlo, se necesitaría de mucho más que un estúpido tapiz para convencerlo de una sandez así.

— Sinceramente no puede creer en eso. Es imposible que ella sea mi madre. — dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello. Una jaqueca parecía a instantes de aparecer y hacer todo más difícil.

— Entiendo su renuencia Harry, pero el tapiz nunca se ha esquivado antes.

— Bueno, nadie sobrevivió a una maldición asesina antes y aquí estoy. — espetó Harry y Wallace sólo lo miró por lo que parecieron varios minutos.

— Si bien me gustaría darle cierto margen para que usted se adapte. — dijo al fin Wallace, cruzando las piernas y de pronto dándole su máxima atención. — Es fundamental aclarar la situación actual lo antes posible, para su mejor comprensión.

— ¿Y qué sugieres?

— Gringotts dispone de la mejor prueba de linaje. Si usted va a llevar formalmente las funciones de la familia tendrá que hacerse cargo de las arcas que se depositan en el banco y para eso deberá pasar por la prueba de legitimidad de los duendes. — explicó Wallace. — Pero para eso es necesario entregarles algo de su sangre también, los duendes comprobaran su alcurnia y podrán decirle sin margen de error quiénes son sus padres.

Harry se había desplazado hasta tener la columna completamente apoyada en el respaldo del sofá mientras escuchaba. No estaba seguro en confiar en los duendes, pero por lo menos sabía que ellos pocas veces se inmiscuían en los asuntos de los magos y esperaba que su sangre no les sirviera para mucho más que esa prueba. Sabía que estaba desesperado pero no podía evitarlo y después de pensarlo por medio minuto asintió.

— Quiero hacer esto lo antes posible.

— Si está de acuerdo podemos salir ahora. Un traslador nos dejará en el Callejón Diagon. — respondió Wallace y Harry ignoró el giro que dio su estómago al recordar los trasladores mágicos y su experiencia con ellos. — Y también sería prudente hacer algo con su apariencia, si usted no se opone. — añadió Wallace y un nuevo peso se añadió en el estómago de Harry. Voldemort estaba detrás de él, casi lo había olvidado.

El traslador que usaron fue un simple paraguas negro que Wallace llamó con un _Accio_. Algo reticente pero decidido a terminar de una vez con eso, Harry tocó el mango del paraguas junto con Wallace y apenas un instante después ellos aparecieron en el Callejón Diagon. Harry llevaba una túnica larga y oscura con una capucha encantada para esconder sus rasgos bajo una sombra espesa y Wallace a su lado, se apresuró a atrapar su codo cuando después de usar el traslador Harry casi cayó en medio de la calle.

— Gracias. — suspiró Harry, pensando que lo próximo que debía hacer era aprender a aterrizar después de las apariciones.

— No es ningún problema. Por aquí.

Harry aprovechó el trayecto para observar como las cosas se estaban desarrollando, hace un mes no sabía nada del mundo mágico y esperaba sinceramente que sus temores fueran infundados, pero era visible a simple vista que las cosas ya no eran como habían sido tan solo un año antes. Había mucho menos magos y brujas por las calles y seguramente cuando cayera la noche no habría ninguna figura por allí. Los negocios estaban casi todos vacíos y había un aire oprimido en general.

El único lugar que parecía tan ajetreado como de costumbre era Gringotts, aunque ellos no tuvieron que esperar mucho hasta que Barhook fue hasta ellos. Era sin duda un duende muy inusual.

— Tengo que admitir que esto es rápido. — dijo Barhook, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— Al señor Black le gustaría actualizar las Arcas de la familia. — respondió simplemente Wallace sin inmutarse bajo la sonrisa creciente del duende o la mirada ceñuda de Harry.

— Por supuesto. Sígame Señor Black. — Harry suspiró exasperado ¿era necesario llamarlo de esa forma? Pero se abstuvo de protestar esperando salir de esto rápidamente y rezando para que todo sea un monumental error.

Ellos fueron hasta otra habitación, donde solo había una mesa y un amplio pergamino sobre ella. Barhook la rodeó hasta estar en frente de ambos magos y saco de un cajón una navaja muy bien trabajada de hoja plateada y empuñadura de oro. A Harry le recordaba vagamente a la espada de Gryffindor, pero dejó esa información a un lado cuando Barhook comenzó hablar.

— Verá, el procedimiento es muy sencillo, aunque puede ser un tanto extenuante. — dijo el duende, dejando la navaja sobre el pergamino. — Debe hacer un corte que traviese la palma izquierda y dejar que la sangre fluya hasta que su línea genealógica se cruce con el anterior Lord.

— ¿Y si eso no sucede? — preguntó Harry, porque si sus padres eran James y Lilly Potter su linaje jamás cruzaría con el de Sirius.

— Bueno, si es así me temo que usted le dará su sangre al pergamino hasta perder el conocimiento, pero… — el duende abrió otro cajón y sacó un pequeño frasco, una poción. — Tenemos una reposición de sangre si eso sucede. — dijo con un intentó de sonrisa tranquilizadora y Harry resopló.

En fin ¿Qué opción tenía? Ya había hecho todo el camino hasta aquí.

— Terminemos con esto de una vez. — espetó y tomó la navajo luego de que Barhook la deslizara hasta su alcance.

En un primer momento se asombró del filo que tenía y si bien atravesarse la palma con un corte como ese no fue placentero el filo había hecho su camino limpiamente sobre su piel. Como un bisturí. Cuando la sangre inundo su mano la colocó sobre el pergamino e inmediatamente líneas sinuosas de rojo carmesí comenzaron a dibujarse en él. Era hipnotizaste y por un momento olvido cuál era su verdadero propósito hasta que Wallace habló.

— Los nombres están comenzando a formarse.

Harry se apoyó más cerca de la mesa y miro hipnotizado como en el rojo de su sangre aparecía el primer nombre.

_Bellatrix Lestrange._

Su cuerpo se volvió frío de repente y aunque intentó quitar su mano del pergamino, como si éste quemara, pero su mano estaba firmemente pegada a él.

— Debe ser un error. — masculló.

— No hay ningún error. — respondió Barhook, con un tono tranquilo y pausado, viendo casi aburridamente como más nombres iban apareciendo.

— Pero no aparece el nombre del padre… — comentó en ese momento Wallace y los ojos de Harry abandonaron la cara del duende para mirar nuevamente el pergamino. — Un hechizo muy poderoso debe estar escondiéndolo. — murmuró para sí mismo.

— Si eso es posible, que mi madre sea… _ella_ también debe ser un error. — quiso creer Harry, mirando casi suplicante a Wallace y Barhook.

— Hay ritos antiguos y poderosos que pueden ocultar la paternidad, pero es imposible engañar de esa forma al pergamino. — explico Barhook. — Ha sido usado y perfeccionado por más de mil años por nosotros, los duendes, y jamás ha fallado.

Harry quiso protestar pero comenzaba a sentirse demasiado cansado y débil. Mirando nuevamente el pergamino encontró que habían aparecido varios nombres más.

Los padres de Bellatrix, Cygnus y Druella Black. Luego se conectaba a la hermana de Cygnus y madre de Sirius, Walburga y su marido Orión, quien había sido el anterior Señor de la Casa Black.

De pronto fue capaz de alejarse de la mesa y cayó pesadamente a una silla a su espalda que estaba seguro no había estado ahí un segundo antes. Teniendo en cuenta que Wallace tenía la varita alzada en la mano lo más probable era que el hombre la había transfigurado. Una parte de Harry estaba impresionada por sus reflejos.

— Aquí señor, beba la poción. — pidió rápidamente el hombre colocando bajo su boca el frasco y Harry no perdió el tiempo en beber.

Su cabeza giraba por lo que parecieron horas hasta que en algún momento fue capaz de levantarla sin sentir nauseas.

— No es posible. No es mi madre. — fue lo primero que dijo. Una parte en su interior estaba desesperada por creer que era un engaño, o por lo menos por fingir porque ¿Cuánto más podía negarlo? ¿Necesitaba que Bellatrix apareciera y lo confirmara? Harry se estremeció de solo pensarlo y las náuseas volvieron. La mano cálida y pesada de Wallace se posó en su hombro y sería tranquilizador si la presencia del hombre no fuera resultado directo de su actual dilema.

Se la sacudió y de pronto no pudo parar de reír histéricamente, porque era hilarante, risible, lo más ridículo que había imaginado en su vida.

¡Su madre estada viva y era la mujer que más odiaba en el mundo!

— Sólo faltaría que Voldemort sea mi padre. — dijo entre risas y las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos.

Se detuvo abruptamente, sin percatarse de la sacudida que dieron Wallace y Barhook al escuchar el nombre innombrable, porque podía ser verdad. Mierda, era muy factible teniendo en cuenta lo trastornaba que estaba Bellatrix. De pronto la bilis le subió a la garganta, las náuseas aplastaron su estómago y todo fue demasiado. Harry cerró los ojos y cayó a un lado.

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos estaba de nuevo en el dormitorio de la mansión Black, registro eso vagamente mientras que otra parte de su cabeza reconocía dos puntos cruciales. Uno, su vida era una enorme mentaría. La profecía era solo la punta de iceberg, un ápice de los secretos que lo rodeaban y que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Dos, se sentía muy mal. Su cuerpo había sido engullido por una sensación intermitente de frio y calor, además de alicaído y adolorido. La sensación le trajo la reminiscencia de aquellos días, hace muchos años, que podía pasar días encerrado en su armario sin ver la luz del sol. Tenía fiebre y mucha teniendo en cuenta que apenas si podía moverse y toda la habitación giraba de forma extraña a su alrededor.

Tenía que salir de ahí. La cama era muy caliente y las mantas parecían querer asfixiarlo con su peso. Sus rodillas por poco se doblaron cuando logró ponerse de pie y medio arrastrándose y prendiéndose de los muebles llegó a una de las puertas. Era un baño y aunque hubiera preferido encontrarse con el pasillo para salir de ahí una vez por todas, era mejor que nada. Se lavó el rostro con abundante agua del grifo esperando despertar de esa pesadilla o por lo menos deshacerse de la pesadez que lo envolvía, pero por supuesto no tuvo suerte, y luego de tambalearse se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete.

Era un mal día, muy malo.

Cuando despertó nuevamente le dolía el cuello pero ese era el menor de los problemas. Si antes tenía calor ahora se estaba congelando y podía sentir como la fiebre había aumentado a niveles peligroso. No entendía que estaba sucediendo y ni siquiera estaba seguro de donde estaba. Luego de varios segundos y de fracasar al ponerse de pie recordó que estaba en una de las propiedades de los Black, y que por asares del destino ahora era suya. Se arrastró para salir del baño y se hizo un ovillo sobre la alfombra de la sala. Quiso gritar por alguien, pero su voz salió ahogada y el aire escaseaba en sus pulmones. Estaba muy seguro que iba a morirse en los próximos cinco minutos y solo le restaba uno hasta perder la conciencia.

— Patético, realmente. — Harry miró sobre él y en encontró al niño fantasma, flotando perezosamente sobre su cuerpo. Lo miró suplicante y trató de modular _ayúdame_ aunque su voz nunca salió. Sirius sólo lo miró con ojos sin brillo y grises.

Harry pensó que esto iba a ser lo último que vería antes de que el fantasma desapareciera en una voluta de humo blanquecino y poco después se deslizó nuevamente a la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

Sentía como si su vida se estaba transformando en una serie de discontinuos momentos de vigilia que iban empeorando cada vez que despertaba. Lo primero que vio fue la expresión preocupada de Wallace sobre su rostro, también notó que estaba nuevamente sobre la cama, tapado hasta el cuello, y que sobre su frente había un paño frio.

— Usted debe tener mucha suerte de que lo hayamos encontrado rápidamente, unos minutos más y la fiebre comenzaría a dañar sus órganos. — dijo Wallace más tranquilo.

— No entiendo que está sucediendo… — masculló Harry, no se había enfermado de esta forma desde que había sido muy pequeño.

— He estado pensando que sus _padres adoptivos_ habrían tomado medidas para esconder su identidad. — comenzó a decir el hombre, midiendo cada reacción de Harry. Él no apreciaba que llamara a James y Lilly _padres adoptivos _y estaba seguro que lo que seguía no la iba a gustar, pero se sentía demasiado cansado para discutir. — Se dé buena fuente que James era muy talentoso en la transfiguración y que se madre fue la mejor pocionista de su generación, probablemente trabajaron juntos para esconder su apariencia.

— ¿Quieres decir que yo ni siquiera sé cómo me veo? — inquirió Harry, apretando la manta entre sus manos y deseando poder lanzar algo.

— Soy un sanador, y cuando examine su cuerpo para buscar el origen de la fiebre encontré que tiene como una segunda piel un hechizo _glamour_ muy fuerte, probablemente ligado a su cuerpo por una poción. — Harry sólo escuchó, demasiado impresionado para hacer algo más que mantener su boca abierta. — Hasta el momento el hechizo había sido aceptado plenamente por su núcleo mágico, probablemente porque fue colocado cuando usted era un bebe. Pero luego de ser aceptado por la casa su núcleo fue modificado y ahora está atacando el _glamour_.

Harry sabía que Wallace estaba esperando que dijera algo, pero seguía demasiado conmocionado. ¡Él ni siquiera sabía cómo se veía! «_Fantástico, si el destino quería joder mi vida deberían darle un premio por su esfuerzo y creatividad_».

— ¿Entonces tienes que quitarlo? — suspiró Harry.

— Sí, inmediatamente. Lo que nos lleva al segundo punto… — dijo Wallace. — Para hacerlo necesitare ayuda de mi hija, o mejor dicho ella será quien lo quite. Soy un sanador pero la transfiguración no está entre mis especialidades, Madeleine en cambio tiene una maestría en la materia.

— Y si no lo hacemos ¿qué puede suceder?

— Su magia ahora reconoce al hechizo como una agente externo que debe eliminar, he logrado suprimir su defensa pero en este momento su magia está atada. No sería capaz de lanzar un simple _Lumos_ en esta condición_._

Harry escuchó con cierta resignación y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas. Estaba en una encrucijada. Dejar su magia atada o perder la apariencia que había reconocido como propia durante toda su vida. ¿Qué iban a decir sus amigos? ¿Sus profesores? Ellos siempre repetían que era la vivida imagen de James con los bellos ojos de Lilly. Ahora sabía porque su parecido era tan evidente, sus padres se había asegurado de ello.

_Padres adoptivos._

— Yo no quiero perder mi apariencia. — contestó Harry al fin.

—Entiendo su preocupación pero en realidad no hay opción. Su magia ya ha comenzado a carcomer el hechizo y tarde o temprano se desvanecerá.

— ¡Entonces qué diablos voy hacer!

—Hay muchas formas de alterar la apariencia que son menos peligrosas. Nos ocuparemos de eso cuando llegue el momento. Supongo que usted desea mantener por separado las identidades de Harry Potter y Hydrus Black.

— Por supuesto. — por no decir que él esperaba nunca asumir el nombre de Hydrus Black.

—Entonces buscaremos una forma de hacerlo, ahora debemos comenzar. Espero no le moleste que me haya tomado la libertad de llamar a Madeleine.

«_¡Por supuesto que sí!_» quiso decir Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que Wallace había decidido desde un principio intervenir. Molió con furia sus muelas viendo al hombre salir y cuando volvió unos segundos después estaba acompañado de una mujer pequeña y rellena de mejillas redondas y cabello oscuro recogido. Tenía los ojos claros y tranquilos de Wallace además de una boca mucho más carnosa y pintada de rosa. Ella lo evaluó con igual intensidad e hizo una reverencia cuando se acercó.

— Lamento que nos conozcamos en estas circunstancias, señor Black. — dijo la mujer cuando tomó asiento en la sella que anteriormente había utilizado su padre con la gracia de una dama de sociedad. — Quiero asegurarle que trabajare a lo mejor de mi capacidad para ayudarlo.

— Bueno, gracias. Pero aún no decido hacer nada. — espetó Harry, dándole una mirada a Wallace. Madeleine también miró a su padre y luego volvió su atención a Harry.

— Entiendo su reticencia. Éste será un cambio abrupto, pero el hechizo ya ha comenzado a desarmarse y eso puede traer consecuencias muy graves para usted. Un hechizo de transfiguración incompleto puede provocar cambios permanentes en el cuerpo, y estos pueden ser superficiales o internos. Teniendo en cuenta lo firmemente ligado que se encuentra el hechizo tendremos suerte si solo provoca un cambio en el tono de la piel.

— ¿Cuento tiempo tenemos? — preguntó Harry con resignación, atisbando la gravedad de la situación.

— Deberíamos empezar cuanto antes. Hubiera sido recomendable comenzar cuando lo encontramos inconsciente. — dijo esta vez Wallace.

Harry lo miró y asintió, por lo menos ellos habían esperado a que este consciente para ponerlo al tanto de la situación.

— De acuerdo. Si eso es lo que hay que hacer.

— Muy bien, ahora debo advertirle que el procedimiento no será cómodo. Tendremos que sujetarlo a la cama. — explicó Madeleine muy tranquila mientras Harry la miró con la boca abierta.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "_no será muy cómodo_"? ¿Y por qué debes amarrarme? — preguntó Harry, queriendo inútilmente retroceder.

— Sinceramente, se sentirá como si le arranco la piel, pero es solo una sensación inducida y usted podría hacerse daño tratando de detenerlo.

— ¿Cuánta tardará? — preguntó luego de unos minutos en los que su estómago se había torcido. Sinceramente ¿Cuántas cosas terribles podían pasarle en menos de veinticuatro horas?

— Lo máximo sería unos cinco minutos. — respondió rápidamente Madeleine. — Mi padre se asegurara de que no sufra ningún daño. Lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada en cuanto al dolor.

Harry suspiro y cerró los ojos. Estaba contra la espada y la pared de nuevo. Se preguntó si en algún momento iba a dejar de sentirse como si su vida era una broma para los hados.

— Terminemos con esto de una vez. — dijo al fin y Madeleine miró a su padre que asintió.

La mujer sacó su varita y con un movimiento las mantas desaparecieron y con otro sus brazos y piernas se ataron cada una a las patas de la cama. El corazón le latía tan rápido que sentía iba a travesar su pecho. Su mente estaba a un paso de comenzar a revivir aquel terrible día que Voldemort recuperó su cuerpo mientras qua la vida de Cedric fue arrebatada.

— Por favor, respire profundamente.

Madeleine estaba su lado pero su voz sonaba muy lejos en su cabeza. Aun así Harry hizo lo que le dijo, esperando poder tranquilizarse. No lo logró. Un instante después de eso el dolor comenzó. Era como le había dicho Madeleine solo que mucho más sucio y terrible. Creía que debía estar bañado de sangre porque su piel parecía estar extirpándose de a pequeños trozos. Una y otra vez, sin descanso para sus nervios o su garganta que había dejado de producir sonido después de los primeros minutos de haber gritado.

El nivel de dolor era comparable con el _Cruciatus_ aunque de una naturaleza muy diferente. Esto era un fuego intenso y desgarrador mientras que el cruxio parecía interminables choques eléctricos descargados directamente a los nervios. Hubiera dado cualquier pasa para tener las manos libres y poder hacer _algo_ pero todos sus miembros estaban inmovilizados y rígidos así que solo podía sacudir la cabeza y morderse los labios.

La agonía parecía interminable y cuando se acabó a su cuerpo le llevó unos minutos dejar de temblar mientras sus nervios se seguían sacudiendo por la reminiscencia del dolor. Sintió vagamente como Wallace le daba una poción y después lo examinarlo lanzando algunos hechizos intrincados.

Por otro lado él estaba cansando pero no se atrevía deslizarse en el sueño. Sentía sus peores pesadillas (la muerte de Cedric y la de su padrino) muy cerca de saltar para devorarlo. Por eso, cuando sus manos dejaron de temblar hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y se sentó a pesar de la protesta silenciosa de Wallace.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — le preguntó Madeleine.

— Terrible, pero he estado peor. — contestó con sinceridad Harry y la mujer solo se mordió los labios.

También había otro asunto con el que quería acabar rápidamente. Toda su vida era una gran farsa, tan terrible como ridícula. Empezando por el hecho de que su madre era un psicópata seguidora de Voldemort, hasta llegando al punto que no sabía cómo se veía en realidad.

— Quiero un espejo. — cualquier hueso amable y respetuoso que le quedara se había hecho polvo, así que simplemente pidió lo que quería y espero a que Madeleine transfigurara uno.

Él lo tomó y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió se encontró con un extraño. Si bien lo había esperado seguía siendo impresionante. Sus labios eran más gruesos y sus ojos en realidad eran azules. Su cabello era perturbadoramente parecido al de Sirius, su padrino. Por otro lado su nariz se había hecho más pomposa en la punta y su mandíbula ahora era más estrecha. No pudo evitar pellizcarse una de las mejillas, solo para comprobar que ese irremediablemente era su rostro. Un segundo después notó que no solo su rostro había cambiado, sus manos también era diferentes aunque, aunque no podía definir los cambios tan claramente. Dedos más largos, nudillos nudosos; sus manos cuadradas y compactas ahora eran un recuerdo.

Al final de su inspección le devolvió el espejo a Madeleine y se echó sobre la cama.

— Voy a tener que encontrar una forma para esconder esto. — suspiró.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

En realidad no soy aficionada a cambiar la apariencia original de Harry. Me encanta su cabello negro despeinado y sus ojos verdes. Pero toda esta historia está inspirada en la apariencia de Jaco Van Den Hoven, un modelo que recomiendo googlear.  
>Así que todo comenzó cuando trate de justificar por qué Harry se vería como Jaco… y hay que admitir que Jaco sí que es un Black.<br>Espero no les haya molestado (mucho) el cambio.  
>Ahora, ¿cuantos apuestan si Voldemort es padre de Harry o no?. Una pista… hay algo de descendencia paterna en sus ojos.<p> 


End file.
